


Don't lie to me about the big stuff

by hellsheep



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: E-mail, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsheep/pseuds/hellsheep
Summary: Her heart stopped beating. For a few seconds she was dead. Then SAM brought her back to life... and Reyes shouldn't know about this.





	Don't lie to me about the big stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider that english isn't my native language so please forgive me my mistakes (but feel free to show them to me!).  
> Have fun reading!

Ryder was reading this E-Mail over and over again. She sat in silence in her quarter, wondering. Who'd tell him? How did he know? Has it been Lexi? Cora maybe? Peebee with her big mouth? Did he ask someone? Well but if so... whom? It was not like he was friends with anyone of the Crew. She sighed. And then she read the E-Mail again:

 

From: Reyes Vidal

To: Moira Ryder

 

Moira,

 

you know, sooner or later I know every secret in this galaxy, right? Specially when it resolves around your death. I promised you no more secrets between us. Well your words were that I just shouldn't lie about the big stuff. But this matter is big stuff, isn't it? To be fair you never promised me the same. So I shouldn't hold it against you, I guess, that you didn't tell me about the Archon-ship, that you got captured, that SAM had to kill you... and that he revived you.

I trust you. That's why I won't ask you why you choose to hide this from me. Probably because I know better than anyone else that some things need to stay hidden. But know that there's a bottle of Whiskey on your way. Collect it the next time you're on the Nexus. It's no Mount Milgrom, though – i thought we might save the last drops after you saved the Cluster and the Initiative or whatever heroic adventure you're up to these days.

I know you're strong. I know you're brave. I know you're skilled. But take your time to relax, to lean back and watch the beauty of a sunset. We sometimes forget...

 

Yours,

Reyes

 

 

Moira closed her eyes. While reading the mail she could almost hear Reyes' smooth accent that let her think of sunsets and Whiskey... God, she loved Whiskey. And she loved this man. So why didn't she tell him? She didn't want him to worry. After all it was no big deal, right? SAM stopped her heart for a few seconds and then made it beat again. She didn't want to think about it much. Well... maybe that was the point. She didn't want Reyes to worry about her becaue _she_ doesn't want to worry about herself. Doesn't want to think about... death.

 

It almost hit her as hard as a stone right in the face. Moira gasped. Death. Suddenly she started to shake and had to close her eyes to hold back the tears. She knew that she wasn't alone but all of a sudden she felt incredibly lonely. Slowly she opend her eyes again, starring at the screen, sitting in the darkness of her room. She was afraid. She was worried. About so much. And now Reyes was worried too – about her. She could read it between every line.

“Who'd tell him?”, she whispered to herself, wondering again.

“It was me, Pathfinder”, she heard SAMs voice in her head.

Moira blinked in surprise. “SAM...?”

“I saw your father hiding secrets about his life. I didn't help his relationship. I try to understand growing relationships. I... wanted to help”

“SAM... this is private!”

“I know“, the AI said, „I am sorry.”

Moira sighed. Somehow she couldn't be angry.

“But _why_ did you tell him, SAM?”

“Because Mr. Vidal worries and cares about you”, the AI answered.

“Yes, exactly, and I don't want him to worry about me...”, Moira said weakly.

“But Pathfinder”, SAM argued, “Maybe you should let him.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know Reyes isn't on the Tempest like the rest of the Crew but I demand Mails at least! And if Bioware doesn't give them to me, I write them myself. This fic was just a short idea, maybe more Mails from Reyes will follow about "the big stuff" that happens to Ryder.


End file.
